Positioning is one of main applications of short-range wireless technologies. Wireless positioning technologies such as ZIGBEE, ULTRA-WIDEBAND (UWB), ultrasonic wave ultrasonic, and a radio frequency identification device (RFID) have been studied for many years, and related mature products have emerged on the market. The wireless positioning technologies are widely applied to many fields such as personnel positioning, asset tracking, garage management, indoor navigation, logistics management, and production scheduling. Recent years set off an upsurge of research on new wireless positioning technologies such as BLUETOOTH Low Energy (BLE) and WiFi in the industry, and particularly, enormous market demand and commercial value exist in the indoor positioning field and the location based service (LBS) field. A positioning technology often exposes various technical problems when used in diversified engineering practices. In addition to positioning precision, a positioning presentation effect and a track fitting effect also have strong impact on actual application and user experience, especially on surveillance management and safety protection applications such as personnel positioning (in an underground mine, a substation, a factory workshop, and the like), asset tracking, and production scheduling. Therefore, in a positioning application oriented towards a moving target and a complex and variable scenario, how to improve a positioning presentation effect and a track fitting effect of the positioning application, improve a capability of a product to adapt to diversified positioning applications, and improve user experience and production competitiveness becomes a focus of attention of wireless positioning product and technology research and development workers.
During positioning, an existing wireless positioning product (such as a wireless tag) broadcasts a wireless signal on a fixed frequency (such as a common frequency of 1 hertz (Hz)). A user can set a wireless broadcast frequency value by means of, for example, an upgrade over the air. A broadcast frequency of a wireless tag can be regarded as a system positioning frequency or a positioning refreshing frequency, and a result that the user sees on a display terminal is a position located each time when the wireless tag broadcasts a wireless signal on the frequency. To prolong battery life, some new products integrate an acceleration sensor into a tag to detect stillness and movement of the tag such that the tag can be dormant during stillness, and broadcast a signal on a specified frequency during movement to perform wireless positioning. For example, an in-vehicle positioning apparatus determines, according to a speed of a positioning carrier, whether a vehicle is in a running state or in a stop state. Two time intervals are set for the positioning apparatus according to different states of the vehicle to send a positioning report. Different time intervals are used in the running state and the stop state, but a time interval used in each state is fixed.
However, positioning performed on a fixed broadcast frequency easily causes erroneous determining of a traveling track when the traveling track of a target needs to be fitted and a reached position needs to be analyzed. When a traveling speed of a target is excessively fast in a geometrically complex environment, positions of the target between two consecutive times of positioning have a farther distance. In addition, a positioning error exists, and therefore positioning positions at all moments are so scattered that erroneous determining of the traveling track is easily caused. Particularly, for a positioning application particularly sensitive to a traveling track because of operating instructions, job management, and a security issue, erroneous track determining causes an unintended consequence. As shown in FIG. 1, a track 101 is an actual track of a mobile terminal. However, because distances between four positioning position points are excessively far, the track is erroneously determined as a track 102 shown in the figure.